


Podfic: Dead Weight

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: thanks a lot to ncfan for writing things that usually makes us do this face (◕‿◕✿)
the album art wouldn't stick to the file so you may need to add that separately.
ETA: A 2nd version was made with clearer sound and brand new cover!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011919) by [ncfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan). 



> thanks a lot to ncfan for writing things that usually makes us do this face (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> the album art wouldn't stick to the file so you may need to add that separately.
> 
> ETA: A 2nd version was made with clearer sound and brand new cover!

  
**Dead Weight**  


Author: ncfan  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: _Shuuichi goes to pick up a reward; conversation ensues._

Text: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011919)  
Length: 21:59 minutes  
Song Credit: [Alex Mason & The Minor Emotion- "Parting" from The Free Music Archive](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Alex_MasonThe_Minor_Emotion/Soul_Breaker/)  
Podfic Link: [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iyv840wup3gqw95/Dead_Weight_ver_2.mp3)


End file.
